List of modes and difficulties in Chrono
This is a list of modes and difficulties in ''Chrono'', as well as difficulty modifiers. Click on individual articles for more info. Bold indicates new features. ''Italics indicate returning features that were not present in the most recent main series entry.'' Difficulties * Easy: Battles have weaker enemies that are less plentiful. More experience and gold is rewarded to the player, better items are found, and resources such as food are eliminated from the game. No enemy reinforcements. AI is more forgiving. Weapon triangles and morale are ignored. Classic and Perfectionist '''modes are locked in this difficulty. * Normal: Everything remains unchanged. The way the game is meant to be played. * Hard: Battles have stronger enemies that are more plentiful. Less experience and gold is rewarded to the player. Levels have more reinforcements, and reinforcements may appear in levels that they don't normally appear in. AI is less forgiving. Phoenix mode is locked in this difficulty and above. * Lunatic: Even more powerful and plentiful enemies, and even less experience and gold. Enemies are placed more strategically. Even more reinforcements, appearing in most levels. AI is unforgiving. '''Some levels feature new objectives. Chrono Fix and New Game+ are locked on this difficulty and above. * Lunatic +: Extremely powerful enemies with access to skills, weapons, and stats unavailable to the player. Even less experience and gold are awarded. Reinforcements appear wherever they are deemed logical. AI will exploit even the tiniest flaw in the player's strategy. Requires completion of the game on Lunatic. Features some new levels and finite resources. * Oni: The most crippling difficulty imaginable. Features an original story with new levels that heavily pressure and tax even the greatest players of the series. Requires the completion of Lunatic +. Casual mode is locked on this difficulty. Features finite resources. Modes * Phoenix: Units come back at the beginning of your turn. Revival items are locked. * Casual: Units come back after battle. * Classic: Units die when they fall. The Rude Awakening modifier is locked on. Battle saves become "bookmarks" in this mode and above. * Perfectionist: Forces a game over if even a single unit dies. Requires completion of the game on Classic mode. Modifiers Modifiers are a new feature that allow a player to make the game easier or harder depending on their preferences. * Rude Awakening: Force a game over if the avatar falls. ** Harsh Awakening: Force a game over if any important ally falls. * Reverse: The enemy moves first, then the player, then their allies. * Earned Valor: Units at max class level and not in an advanced or special class can still gain experience. Maxing out their level promotes them on the spot. (Removes normal promotion items.) * Earned Glory: Units at max level and rank that are in an advanced or special class can still gain experience. Maxing out their level and rank prestiges them on the spot. (Removes Prestige Seal) * Embrace Yourself: Increases class level caps by 10. Removes reclassing items. ** Become Yourself: Does not increase level caps. * Tried and True: Doubles class level caps. Units cannot promote or reclass. * Become the Very Best: No level caps. * Resting Experience: After a mission, units that did not participate get a small portion of experience. * Sharing is Caring: Experience is evenly distributed among everyone who is in a mission. * Share the Love: Every character develops support with everyone else at a slow rate. * Troubling Loses: Permanent game over. Disables saving without exiting. (Getting a game over causes the save file to be deleted.)